It is known to employ rotating rectifier assemblies in generators, such as high speed generators utilized in aircraft. The use of rotating rectifier assemblies permits the elimination of brushes which frequently require maintenance and/or replacement.
A typical brushless generator has three distinct generating systems, including a main generator, an exciter and a permanent magnetic generator. The permanent magnetic generator includes permanent magnets for establishing a magnetic field which is employed to induce a current field in a set of windings. This induced current in turn generates a magnetic field in the exciter; and this magnetic field in turn induces an even higher level of current, typically three-phase alternating, which is then used to generate a magnetic field for the main generator.
In order to avoid the use of brushes, it is necessary that the magnetic field and the main generator be in the rotor so that the output of the system can be taken from the stator of the main generator. To generate a suitable magnetic field in the rotor, it is necessary to utilize direct current, as opposed to alternating current. Since the output of the exciter is an alternating current, this current must be rectified to direct current. A rectifier assembly is used for this purpose. In order to avoid resort to brushes, it is necessary that the rectifier assembly interconnecting the exciter and the main generator field winding be carried by the rotor of the generator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,094; 4,603,344 and 4,628,219 disclose examples of known rotating rectifier assemblies.
Where the rotating rectifier assembly is located to one side of the core and field winding of the main generator in the generator rotor, it is known to use plugs located adjacent the rectifier for making electrical connections between the rectifier leads and the main generator and field winding leads. One disadvantage of this known generator is that it does not permit repair of the field leads adjacent the plugs in the event of lead breakages.
There is a need for an improved generator and a method of securing a connection between the rectifier and field winding leads which avoid the aforementioned disadvantage such that the connections are accessible for repair while at the same time not interfering with the field winding process or hindering the magnetic flux path. Field magnetic wire to flexible rectifier lead wire connections must also be easily made and secured against high centrifugal loading and start-stop fatigue as the rotators may rotate at speeds of 24,000 rpm or higher.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,383 to Barrows discloses a brushless alternating current dynamoelectric machine wherein a rectifier assembly is disposed within a hollow shaft and the alternating current input terminals are connected to the exciter armature winding by conductors and the direct current output terminals are similarly connected to the generator field winding. The following patents generally disclose rotor structures which incorporate rectifiers or the like:
______________________________________ 4,389,525 Yamaguchi 4,289,989 Schibline 4,745,315 Terry 3,412,271 Hall 3,501,659 Pannell 3,577,002 Hall 3,381,209 Richardson ______________________________________